This Kind Of Night
by PixieSticksFics
Summary: I dropped the letter."Oh my god" I said. He rushed over to me, "Bella, what’s wrong?" He picked the letter up and read it. "This can't be happening, he was...here.." "Bella," Edward said. "Bella, tell me what happened with Jacob" AH/Normal Parrings.
1. Introductions

**Hello, well this is my newest story. Now, im not gonna be a bitch and be like "omg are they gonna end up together?" of course their gonna end up together, if they didn't why would i be writing this for edward and bella? **

**lol! sry im kind of Hyperrrr....like I was really hyper earlier but then I started calm down, but now...its just yea....lol....Well anyways, please read and review. =]**

**-Sara Lee**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Gawd, I don't know why we have to always fuckingg have to put those things, everyone knows that you don't own Twilight or whatever, cuz I mean if you did, you most likely wouldn't be on this website.**

**sry lol I tend to vent a lot. =]**

**Chapter 1:** Introductions

**Song:**Through Glass by Sour Stone (listen to it; very good)

BPOV

Emmett, Jasper, and I were all packing for college, we were all leaving tomorrow. Emmett is a year older than me and Jasper, so he is starting his second year. Jasper and I are both 18, almost 19. Jasper was adopted into our family when he was 6, Charlie took him in when his parents abandoned him. When we get to the campus, I guess we get to meet Edward, Emmett's friend, and his 2 sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie is Emmett's age, and Alice and Edward are me and Jasper's age. Jasper and I fight over wither Emmett dates Rosalie, we always ask him, but he always denies it.

I finally finishes packing, so I went downstairs. I saw Jasper sitting on the couch watching TV. so I went and sat next to him. "Hey Bells" He said. "Hey Jazzy" I said. "Watcha watchin?" I asked. "I don't really know," Jasper said and then he turned to me. "So, I was going through Emmett's e-mail and there was a picture of Edward, Rosalie, and Alice, and Alice is......well she's......" he said. "Cute?" I asked him. "Kind of more like......" I cut him off again "Hot?" "Yea," he said. Jazz looked embarressed."awwww..... can you show me the picture?" I asked him. "Yea, come here" Jazz said and he got up and walked over to the computer and got on Emmett's e-mail. He pulled it open and it said....

_"Emmett,_

_Here's the pic. I took it with them yesterday."_

and then Jasper scrolled down and he pointed to the girl with short, black hair on the picture and said "that's Alice," He looked at me and he was smiling. I smiled back. "She's pretty, so is Rosalie," I said and then I saw Edward in the picture. I smiled, and Jazz saw me. "You like him, don't you?" he said. "Shut-up" I laughed and so did Jasper. Then Jasper went back to Emmett's inbox and it said "1 new". He clicked on it, it was from Edward. It read....

_"Hey thats a very nice pic._

_Alice saw the picture you sent me of Jasper and Bella and she likes Jasper. and umm....your sister, Bella, she's kind of hot. Do you think she would like me?"_

Jasper and I laughed again. "So tomorrow will be fun," I said. Then Emmett came down stairs "Hey, Bells, Jazz, watcha doin?" "Nothin, just reading your e-mails, you have a new one." Jasper said. "Hey!" Emmett said and he sat down in the computer chair. "So did you guys see that picture?" Emmett said while he was writing back. "Yea, Jasper likes Alice," I said, while I grabbed an apple from the kitchen. "Bella likes Edward," Jasper said. I threw the apple at Jasper, it hit his arm. "Oww..." he said and threw it back at me. It hit my shoulder. "Oww!" I said. I was about to throw it again, but Emmett took it and took a bite out of it. "So did you guys see this one?" Emmett asked, pointing to the email from Edward. "Yea, we just saw that one," "Kay" Emmett said, and he smiled at Jasper and I. "Well, I'm going to bed, it's late" Emmett said. "Yea, me too" Jasper said. I gave them a hug and a kiss, and said goodnight. They went up the stairs and I sat down on the couch and watched some random show.

About 20 minutes later the phone rang. "Hello?" I said. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but is Emmett there?" Someone said. "Umm...he's asleep, May I ask who's calling?" I asks. "Oh, okay, yea, I'm Edward Cullen" They said. His voice sounded so sweet. "Oh, well I could go wake him up, if you want," I said trying to be polite. "Oh, no it's fine,umm....is this Bella?" he asked me. I smiled to myself. "Yes it is," I said. "You have a really pretty voice" he said. "Ummm...thank you" I said. I was blushing. "Well, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Bye, Bella" Edward said. "Bye, Edward" I said and I hung up the phone. I went upstairs and went to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

--------Next Day--------

I woke up and got dresses. Charlie was driving us there so I charged my IPod last night, because he's gonna be talking to Jazz and Em about stupid stuff most likely. Charlie put everybody's luggage in the car and we all got in and drove off. I turned on my IPod and I scrolled through my songs until I got to Fallin' Apart by the All American Rejects.

We finally got to the campus and we were walking to where we would meet Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. I saw them all sitting on a bench, looking very bored, with all their luggage by them. "EMMETT!" someone yelled and then Rosalie ran over and she hugged Emmett. They kissed. HA! so they were dating! I was right! "Damn it" Jasper said and he pulled a 5 out of his pocket and handed it to me. "Thank-you," I said. I had won me and Jasper's bet. Edward saw Jasper hand me the money, and he smirked at me. They started to walk over to us, and Jasper put his arm around my shoulder protectively. He always does that, ever since I met Jacob Black in high school. "Jasper, its fine" I said. He removed his arm and then I saw Alice smile at him. "Hi, are you Bella?" Alice said as she turned to face me. "Yea" I said. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice, I know we are gonna be great friends," she said and then she hugged me. Then she turned to Jazz. Edward walked up to me. "Hello, Bella" he said and he smiled at me. I smiled back. "Hello, Edward" I said. Then Emmett spoke. "Hey, Guys, me and Rose are going to go get all of our dorm keys and when we get back we will tell you who you are rooming with." We all said okay, and they left. Alice and Jasper went and sat on a bench, and Edward and I went and sat under a tree. "So, Emmett e-mailed me back last night," He said. "About what you said about me and Jasper's picture?" I asked and smiled and giggled a little. "Yea," Edward said and he chuckled and smirked at me. "So, ummm......what's your favorite color?" he asked me. Without thinking I said "Green, or sometimes gold, Yours?" I asked him. Edward had really beautiful Emerald Green eyes. "Brown or blue" he said. He smiled at me. "So are you and Jasper twins or something?" "Oh no, umm..well when he was 6, his parents abandoned him, so my dad, Charlie, adopted him." I said. "Oh" he said. "So you and Alice?" I asked him. He looked at me. "We were all adopted, because Esme, our adoptive mother, couldn't have children." he said. "So, who do you want to room with?" I asked Edward. "Ummmmm.....well, not to be forward or anything, but you, cause I want to get to know you better" Edward said. I blushed. "and because I think your really beautiful when you blush," Edward said, and that made me blush even more. Then Emmett and Rosalie came back. He handed us all of our keys. "Okay so umm..Alice,Jazz, you 2 are rooming together and Edward,Bells, you guys are rooming together." Emmett said half-heartedly.

"Well we should all go to our dorms and unpack and stuff" Rosalie said. Jasper and I looked at each other and shook our heads. Emmett was doin it. I laughed to myself for a second. I gave Em and Jazz a hug as everybody separated to go to their dorms. Edward and I walked to our dorm. We found it and walked in. There were 2 bedrooms, a little kitchen, and a little living room. It looked like an apartment. We unpacked and then around 11:30 we finished. Luckily the dorm came furnished so we didn't have to do that much. We sat down on the couch and we talked for a really long time. Then around 1 or 2:30 we went to bed.

**Well? do you like it? I might post the next chapter later, if I get reviews. =] Lol well please click the button and tell me what you think! =]**

**-Sara Lee! =]**


	2. Learning

**Hello! lol,**

**sry you had to wait so long for this chapter. I have all the chapters up to chapter 4 written in my notebook but I never have time to type them, so I do it on the weekends! lol, maybe I will update again with chapter 3 during the week, idk, I can't predict the future like Alice =]**

**ANYWAYS lol, umm the songs I put at the top of each chapters are VERY VERY AWESOME songs. Lol. I can't wait to put chapter 3, its my favorite! =]**

**OH YEAH, the Twilight movie comes out on DVD tomorrow! =] I know I will probably hear people saying "OMG I waited so long at Wal-Mart or borders or wherever for the twilight DVD" and if someone asked me if I got a copy, my reply will be "It's coming in the mail" becuz im smart and my mommy pre-ordered it for me in January! =] lol anyways sry for this long note. Well anyways here is your precious chapter you have awaited for.......**

**-Sara Lee =]**

**Chapter 2:** Learning

**Song:** Change Your Mind by the All American Rejects

**BPOV**

So its been 2 weeks, almost 3, since the first day Edward and I met. We have a lot of classes together so that's good, we have become really good friends, so yea. I was walking to my dorm room when I felt someone grab my shoulders. "Jazz?" I asked and looked behind me. "Hey Bells" he said and he started walking with me. "So how's living with Alice?" I asked him. "Great" he said." Have you asked her out yet?" "....No..." he sighed. "Ask her out Jazz, she really likes you, look there she is" I said. "Kay, see you later Bells" Jasper said and he kissed me on the cheek and he walked over to Alice. I walked up the steps to my dorm room and opened the door. I took my coat off and put my keys on the table. "Hey" Edward said while walking out of the kitchen. "Hey" I said. He smirked at me and I smiled. "Alice stopped by not that long ago, she put something in your room." he said. "Oh, okay" I said. Alice and I have become pretty good friends too. I walked into my room and there was a shopping bag on my bed, and a note beside it. I opened the note and read it....

_Bella,_

_Wear this tomorrow night._

_Don't ask any questions. =]_

_Love,_

_Alice_

I put the note down and looked in the bag. I pulled out a blue v-neck shirt with brown ties at both sides, and a pair of black skinny jeans. "Oh, wow" I said and I put them back in the bag and I walked out into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He got up and walked over to me. "Hey, so Bella, umm I was wondering if you wanted, maybe, to go to dinner and a movie tomorrow night?" He asked me. I blushed. "Uh, yea, sure" I managed to say. I turned and started walking towards the kitchen. "Bella?" I heard him say and he walked over to me. I turned around to face him. "Yea," I whispered. Then I felt his lips lightly touch mine. I blushed and he smiled. Then we both leaned in and we kissed again, this time more passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. Then we heard someone scream. We both pulled always and saw Alice standing there. "Alice" Edward said. I was blushing, Its not everyday where your best friend catches you making out with her brother. "Oh My God! Yay!, I mean I knew he was gonna ask you out, but, YAY!" she said. She walked over to us, and handed me a letter. "Whats this?" I asked her. "Oh well I was getting my mail, when this guy asked the receptionist where your dorm was and I introduced myself to him and I told him I could give you the letter." Alice said, "Who was it?" "I don't know he looked like he was in his 20's but he never said his name, even when I asked, well anyways I got to go, bye Bella, bye Edward" She said, she gave us both hugs and then she left. I went and sat down on the couch and I opened it.

_Bella,_

_I've missed you so much. I really want to see you again. I miss seeing you everyday. They finally let me out on probation._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Jacob._

I dropped the letter and it fell on the floor. This can't be happening."Oh my god, no no no!" I whispered to myself. I buried my head in my hands, and he rushed over to me, "Bella, what's wrong" He said. He picked up the letter and read it. "Bella?" "This can't be happening, he was here, he could have...hurt Alice,...he.." I started saying. "Bella," Edward said and he sat down next to me. "Bella, tell me what happened with Jacob" He said his voice full of concern, and he put his arm around me. "When I was in high school, I went out Jacob, and he got really obsessive and he always tried to...do stuff. With me and so I broke-up with him, and one night Me and Jasper were home alone, and he broke in. and he knocked me unconscious, and he got in to a _really_ bad fight with Jasper. Then the cops came and they took Jacob, and he has been in jail, but now he's out, and he was here...he.." I didn't even notice that I had started crying. Edward wiped away my tears and he pulled me into his lap. "Shhh..Bella, its okay, I won't let him hurt you" He said and he kissed my forehead. I had stopped crying and Edward looked at me. "im sorry, I shouldn't...." I said. Pulling away and trying to get up. "No, Bella, its fine" he said, and he pulled me back into his lap, but this time my legs were behind his back, and we were face to face. I looked down, so I wouldn't have to see him, and I was blushing, Then Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up, so I could see him. "Bella, I won't let him come near you" he said. I just slightly nodded. Then his lips were on mine, and his hands were on my hips, and my hands were around his neck. We were making out for a really long time until, the door opened. We both stood up to see who it was. It was Jasper "Hey..Bells, ummm....you got this from mom, she just sent them all to Emmett, so yeah.." Jasper said and he walked over and handed me a check, and I put it in my back pocket. "What's that?" Jazz said and he picked up the letter off the floor. He scanned it, "Son of a bitch" Jazz said. "It will be okay, Jazz" I said. He grumbled. "Okay, well I have to go, Love ya Bells, see ya Edward" Jasper said as he left. "Love you too" I said and he closed the door behind him.

**EPOV**

After awhile, Bella and I, just decided that we were gonna watch TV. It was around 1:30, and I looked over and saw that my precious angel was sleeping. Oh wow, listen to me. _my_ angel. I picked Bella up bridal style and she cuddled up to me. I smiled. She was very light and easy to carry. I layed her in her bed, and covered her up. I started to walk away when I heard her talk, "Edward?" she said. "Yea?" I asked her. I walked over to her, "Don't go" she said. "I won't" I reasured her and I kissed her forehead. I crawled into her bed, next to her. I put my arm around her and she snuggled up to me. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her hair. "Thank-you" She whispered "Your welcome, Goodnight Love" I said. "Goodnight, Edward" She said.

And that night I fell asleep with Bella Swan.

**So, there you go, sorry if the chapters are too short, they always seem so long on paper. lol**

**but anyways this isn't really my favorite chapter, in fact I really don't like it at all, but for my whole plot thing to work I needed it.**

**well yeah, so if you want, review please. You don't have too but if you do I like reading them. =]**

**-Sara Lee =]**


	3. Relization

**Okay so...umm I just typed this all even though I have a really bad headache and I want to go to sleep. so be thank-full, I better get some reviews. Well anyways listen to the chapter song. and umm after im done typing this im posting it then going to bed.**

**-Sara Lee**

**Chapter 3:** Realization

**Song:** Im like a lawyer with the way im trying to get you off (Me&You) by Fall Out Boy

**EPOV**

I woke up and I thought I was still dreaming. I looked over and saw Bella still sleeping. It was Saturday and tonight, we have our date. I have never been so happy in life. Then I heard Bella's phone ring.

_Me and youSetting in a honeymoonIf I woke up next to youIf I woke up next to youMe and youSetting in a honeymoonIf I woke up next to youIf I woke up next to you_

Her ring tone was Im like a lawyer with the way im trying to get you off (Me&You) by Fall Out Boy. I reached over and grabbed it because I didn't want it to wake her up. I answered it. "hello?" I said. "Uhhh.....who is this??" Oh. Shit. It was Emmett. "Ummm....Edward" I said. I said it like more of a question than a statement. "Edward? What the hell are you doing answering Bella's phone? and where is she?" He sounded kind of mad. "She's sleeping, I didn't want her to wake up from her phone ringing" I said. "Okay, whatever" Emmett said hastily and he hung up. I hung up Bella's phone and put it back. I was laying there when I heard Bella talk. "Edward...." I looked over at her, she was still sleeping. I leaned over and lightly kissed her forehead, and I saw her smile. So I kissed the top of her nose, and then I lightly kissed her lips, I smiled to myself. When I kissed her she woke up. I pulled myself away from her and she looked at me smiling. "You Stayed" she said. Then it hit me, I was falling in love with Isabella Swan. "Yea" I said and I leaned over and kissed her again. This time more sincere and passionately. And pretty soon we were making out and I was on top of her. Then I pulled away and got off her. "Alright, well lets go eat" I said. "Kay" Bella said. We got up and went to the kitchen and we ate. Then we both realized that we fell asleep in the clothes we wore yesterday, so we changed. I was sitting on the couch, seeing what was on TV., when Bella came out into the living room, I was completely stunned. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue v-neck shirt with brown ties at the sides. I assumed it was the outfit Alice had brought over for her yesterday. She looked hot, yet innocent, sexy, yet elegant. She always did, but this time....wow. I think she saw me staring, because she started blushing. Bella came over and sat next to me. She looked down at the floor and I put my finger under her chin and lifted he face up so she could see me. "Don't hide your face, I love it when you blush." I said. I leaned in and kissed her. She started kissing me back and I deepened it. I pulled her into my lap and her legs wrapped around my back. I had my hands on her hips, and her hands were wrapped around my neck. I pulled away so we could breathe. While I was catching my breath, I started kissing Bella's neck and then back up to her lips. I pulled her closer to me.

"WHAT THE F...." I pulled away from Bella and turned around and saw Emmett standing there with Rosalie. "Uhh..heyy Emmett" I said. "Hi" Bella squeaked out. Bella was blushing so much, I smiled at her real quick then turned back to my death. He. Looked. Pissed. Bella got up and so did I. Emmett motioned for me to meet him in the hallway. I followed him and shut the door behind us. "Listen Edward, I know we're best friends and all but I swear to god, if you hurt Bella in anyway, I will beat you so hard you wont ever be able to move again." He said. "Emmett, I swear on my life that I will never hurt Bella, she's too precious to me." I said. "Fine, but tell me one thing, are you...._sleeping_ with my sister?" Emmett said, looking kind of nervous. "No, why would you think that" I said. "Then why did you answer her phone this morning when she was _sleeping_, because she always sleeps with her door shut." he said. "Because, we just fell asleep together" "Fine. just.....dude, just please don't hurt her, she has been through to much, and it would just kill her if....just don't okay?" Emmett said. Yeah sure Emmett was really tough, but he always had a soft spot to him. "I won't, like I said, she means to much to me" I said. Then we went back in and Emmett and Rose left. Later that night Bella and I went on our date. We went to a French restrant and then to a movie. We didn't really watch the movie, because we were making out most of the time. I opened the door, and we walked in. We decided to watch some TV.

After awhile it was 2:23. I turned off the TV and turned to Bella. She looked at me, and I think she knew something was up. "Okay Bella" I started saying, I exhaled. "I know that its too early and all, but I've known you for 3 weeks and I know we just had our first date, and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I just....." I was saying, she started to get a sad expression on her face." Bella," I took her hand in mine and kissed it. "I.....I love you" I said. She just starred at me. "You don't have to say it back, I just wan..." Then she cut me off by kissing me. She pulled away. "Edward, I love you too" she said. Those words meant everything to me. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her. We made out for awhile, then we decided it was best to breathe. We both looked at the clock and it was 3:47. "We should go to bed, its late" I said. "Yea," she said. We both parted so we could change. I changed into a pair of basket-ball shorts and I decided to go shirtless. I walked into the living room, so I could lock the door. I passed the kitchen and saw Bella in there. I stepped back, so I could look at her. She was wearing little black shorts and a blue t-shirt. Her back was to me, so I hurried up and locked the door, then I went back in the kitchen and walked up behind her. I slid my arms around her tiny waste. "Hey, Love" I whispered in her ear. She turned herself around, so she was facing me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and then she kissed me. She pulled away and she looked at my chest. I felt her hands on me. I chuckled. "You, Edward, you......wow." Bella said. I laughed again and she giggled. God I loved it when she laughed. I leaned down and kissed her. "Alright, lets go to bed" She said. I started walking to my bedroom, when Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "No, Edward Cullen gets to sleep with Bella" I smiled at her and then picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room.

I shut the door and then I layed her down on her bed. I layed down next to her and we were both just looking at the ceiling. "Love?" I asked her. "Yea?' "I Love you" I said. I looked at her and she looked at me smiling. "I Love you too" Bella said. Still something puzzled me about what happened with her and Jacob. "I don't really wanna bring this up, but when....when Jacob knocked you unconscious did he.." I started saying, then Bella cut me off. "No, thank god" she said. I felt a lot better. "Good" I said and I smiled at her. "Have you ever...." She trailed off. "No," I said. I saw her smile at me. Then Bella was on top of me. I smirked at her, I knew what she was doing. She kissed me and I gladly kissed her back. I turned us over so I was hovering over her. She giggled. I kissed her neck and made my way up to her lips. She wrapped her legs around me, I pulled her closer to me and started kissing her neck, then I started to think that maybe this wasn't the best time. "Edward?" Bella said. "Yeah?" I said. "Can we stop for a second?" she said. "Yea" I said and got off her. I sat beside her and she sat up. "This really...we.." she was saying. "You wanna wait?" I asked her. "Yeah, I mean I know that I came on to you but.." she trailed off again. "Bella, its fine, I wanna wait too" I leaned over and kissed her. "I promise we will, but just not now." "Bella, its perfectly fine, Im just happy to be with you" I said. I got up and turned the light off, and crawled back in to bed. I put my arm around Bella and pulled her closer to me. "I love you, so much, Edward" she said. "I love you so much too Bella" I said and I kissed her hair. "Edward?" she said."huh?" "I like it when you hold me, it makes me feel safe" Bella said. I smiled. "I like it too, because I get to hold you" I whispered in her ear. I kissed her hair and then I fell asleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up with Edward's arms around me. I looked over and saw him still sleeping. I saw that the clock said 12:43 pm. Wow, well we did kind of stay up late. I decided to get Edward up. I turned myself around in his arms, so I was facing him. I kissed him lightly on the lips, Then I felt him kissing me back. Our lips moved in sync with each others. I pulled away and patted his arm. "Come on, Edward its time to get up." I said. "Fine" he said, sighing in defeat. I starred at his chest. He was so perfectly sculpted. We ate break-fast and I took a shower afterwards. Most of the day went fine.

**Please review, becuz I just typed this and I have a headache. Well Good Night Everybody! =]**

**--Sara Lee**


	4. Author's Note Seriously, Read it

heyy,

ummm well im typing this on the wordpad thing on our computer becuz the stupid thing i normally use to type is being all homo again. (by the way, if that affends anybody when i say gay or homo ect. i just mean like yea, im not like that just to uh let u know) So chapter 4 may be delayed for a while, im really sorry , but there's nothing i can do about it. I know ur probably thinking "if your typing your authors note then why can't you write your story" well i can answer that. Its because i already started typing chapter 4 (its really really long) and i already typed like half of it so yea. im not about to re-type all that on here, cuz i bet if i do then the thing is gonna start working again and all that and stuff. Well anyways, ummm.....oh yea! You should listen to the song Right Around by Flo-Rida. Lol idk i like that song and i was listening to it like 2 minutes ago, so yea. Okay well now im listening to it but yea. lol

well good bye, fer now.

=]

-Sara Lee


	5. Break

**Ahahahahahahaha Chapter 4, the long awaited chapter…lol. This one is **_**veryy**_** long, so you peoples better leave me some reviews! =] lol I need my inspiration. =] lol, well this whole week my throat has been hurting and I have had a headache for the past 2 days in a row, but I still wrote in my notebook. You better be thank-full! Well anyways…..um here's ur chapter.**

**-Sara Lee**

**Chapter 4:**** Break**

**Song:**** America's Suithearts by Fall Out Boy**

……**Christmas Break……..**

**EPOV**

Today was the day Bella got back. I got back yesterday and I missed her so much. We have about a month and 2 weeks for Christmas break, and Bella has been gone for 3 and I have only been gone for 2, so you can probably tell how much I miss her. I was sitting on the couch, when I heard the door open. I looked behind me and saw my precious angel. I got up off the couch and walked over to her. "Edward," She breathed out. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile. Then I pulled her into a hug. God, I had missed her. "Edward, I missed you so much" she said. "I missed you too Bella" I said. Then I pulled her away and I leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back. We were both kissing each other sincerely, but hungrily. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my room without breaking the kiss. I pulled away so I could shut the door and I put her down on her feet. I backed her up against the door and started kissing her again. Bella wrapped her legs around my waste and I held her up. "Bella, I love you so much" I said while kissing her neck. She inhaled and said "I love you too Edward" I backed us up and layed her on my bed and I was hovering over her. I started kissing her neck again and she pulled me closer to her. I sat up and took off my shirt and then I took off hers, She was lying there in her bra and jeans, then I took off her jeans, and she took off mine. "God, you look so beautiful" I said. She giggled. "Edward?" Bella said. "Yea?" "I love you" she said. "I love you too" I said and began kissing her again.

I was lying there, in my bed, with Bella. "Wow….." we both breathed out. We got up and got dressed. I walked over to Bella and put my arms around her waste. I leaned down so I could kiss her, but then her phone rang. "One second" she said and she answered it.

**BPOV**

I answered my phone "Hello?" I said. "Hey, Bells, It's Jazz, dad wants us to go up to his house for a week," He said. "But…Jazzy, we just got back from mom's and what about….." I started saying but he cut me off. "Bells, you're bringing Edward with you, and I'm bringing Alice" Jasper said. "Ohh, Okay" "Well he wants us to be there by tomorrow afternoon" "Kay, bye Love you Jasper." "Love you too Bella" he said and then I hung up my phone. I turned to look at Edward. He looked sad. "Are you leaving again?" he asked me. "Yes, but your coming with me and Alice is going with Jasper, we are going to my dad's house in forks." He looked happy now. "We have to be there by tomorrow afternoon, and we are staying for a week so get packing." I said. "Kay" he said. I kissed him last night and left his room.

I glanced at the clock after I was done packing. It was flashing 12:23. Wow, packing only took me about an hour, so me and Edward had spent a lot of time…….well you know. For a first time, it was pretty good. I walked over to Edward's room and knocked on the door. I opened it. "Hey" I said. "Hey, you ready to go to sleep?" he said. "Yeah," I said, and he cleared his bag off his bed. I got in his bed, and he crawled in next to me. "Love?" he said. "Yeah?" I replied. I scooted closer to him and he put his arms around me. "We should do that again sometime, I like it when you say my name like that" he said, and I heard him chuckle at my blushing, then he smirked at me. I grabbed one of the nearest pillows and hit him with it. "Shut up." I said while laughing and blushing. "I love you" I said. "I love you too" he said and then we fell asleep.

We pulled up into Charlie's driveway. We got out and Edward got the luggage. I took Edward's hand in mine and walked inside with him. "Dad, we're here" I called, and then Charlie came into view. He walked over to us. "Dad, this is Edward," I said motioning to him. "Hello Chief Swan" Edward said, while shaking Charlie's hand. "Hello, Edward" he said. "Are Alice and Jasper here yet?" I asked. "No, not yet" Charlie said. "Okay well we're gonna go unpack" I said. "Okay Bells" he said and I gave him a hug. I grabbed Edward's hand and lead him up the stairs and when we got upstairs I showed him around. I showed him where Emmett's room was and where Jasper's was. And that the one next to Jasper's was mine. I opened the door and then closed it lightly so Charlie wouldn't hear. Edward was looking around my room, so I just sat on my bed. Then he came over an sat next to me. "Nice" he said. "So how do you like Charlie?" I said, while turning to face him. "He looked at me, like he wanted to shoot me" Edward said, while laughing. "Yeah sorry about that, he probably is still upset about….that whole thing…." I trailed off, then I continued. "Well, I mean I hope I can make it up to you." I said. He smiled my favorite smile. "Well, I don't know if you could" he said simply, and he layed back on my bed to stretch out. "Well I think I can" I whispered as I got on top of him and leaned down to kiss him. We were making out heavily when there was a knock on my door. I pulled away. "Bells?" I heard Charlie call through the door. "Yeah dad?" "Alice and Jasper are here" he said. " Kay" I said and I heard him walk back down the stairs. I kissed Edward one more time and got up. We walked downstairs and saw Alice talking to my dad in the kitchen, and Jasper sitting on the couch. Edward went and sat with Jasper, but before he did, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. Charlie saw it, but I just ignored that fact, and sat down with them. "Hey Bella" Alice said. "Hey, so what are you guys talking about?" I asked. "Just stuff" she replied. "Kay, so umm dad, do you know if Emmett and Rosalie are coming?" I asked him. "yea, they said they couldn't come, they didn't say why though" "Oh yeah, Rosalie called me today and told me they were in Hawaii" Alice said. "Oh, Okay" I said. We talked for some more.

Then dinner was ready and we all ate, Charlie seemed to warm up to Edward and Alice more, so that was good. Around mid-night everybody went upstairs and went to there separate rooms. A little later it was around 2 and Edward and I were laying in bed, talking. Then when we decided to go to bed around 3:30, you could hear Jasper and Alice moaning and after about 5 minutes it was so……ugh! I put a pillow over my head to try and block out the noise, but it didn't work. Of course Edward laughed at my failed attempt. "Shut-up, its not funny, _please_ distract me or something" I said, and he lifted the pillow of my head and he got on top of me, then he started kissing me. Before I knew it, we were you know, but we were quiet, unlike two certain people I know in the room next door. Every time I would almost make a noise, he would put his finger to my lips to tell me to be quiet, and I would just bite my lip and grip the sheets. We were lying there, my head resting on his bear chest, and his arm around me. At least no one knew we did it, but I'm pretty sure Charlie heard Alice and Jasper. "Thank-you for distracting me" I whispered to him. I blushed a little. "Your welcome" he whispered back to me. Edward kissed the top of my head, and then we both went to sleep.

The next morning Edward and I were the first to wake-up. We got dressed and went downstairs. We made our cereal and sat down at the table. Then Charlie came down the steps. He saw us and he looked kind of embarrassed. "Hey, Bells, Edward" he said. "Hey dad" "Hello Chief Swan" "Edward, call me Charlie" he said. "Kay". Charlie sat down at the table with us, with his cup of coffee. "So..umm, last night" Charlie cleared his throat before he continued. "was that…you and Edward? Cause it woke me up" he said. I blushed. "No, dad, that was Alice and Jasper" I said. Then about 10 minutes later, Alice and Jasper came downstairs. "Hey" Jasper said to all of us. "Hey" We were all sitting down at the table and then Edward turned to Alice. "So, Alice, did you get your fill last night?" Jasper almost choked on his cereal, me and Charlie were trying not to laugh, Edward was smirking and Alice was giving him a death glare. "Alright, Alice, Jasper, you two should just learn to be quiet" Charlie said while taking a sip out of his coffee, then Alice smiled. "Yeah, we should, just like Edward and Bella were last night." Alice said. I started blushing, really badly. Edward just looked down at the floor and Alice looked happy that our secret got exposed, and this time Jasper was the one laughing. "Oh Jeez, you have kids, they go to college, and at Christmas time they have sex in your house" Charlie said while walking away to go watch the game.

…………**..The Next Day…………..**

Today we were all at the mall in Seattle. Charlie had to go to work so Alice dragged us all to the biggest mall they had. For the beginning of the morning we were all shopping together, but now Edward and Jasper were somewhere, and Alice and I were basically shopping in every store. Alice went into some store, and I wanted to rest, so I was sitting on the bench outside the store waiting for Edward and Jasper to meet us here. I saw them approaching and Jasper went into the store to find Alice and Edward sat next to me. "Hey, Love" he said. "Hey" I said. Then he grabbed my hand and put something kind of cold in it. He just smiled at me. I opened my hand and saw a necklace. I held it up and it was a gold heart with diamonds surrounding it. "Edward….its…" I starting saying. "Look on the back" he said. I flipped it over and saw it was engraved. The engravement said "I love you, always and forever - Edward" It was so beautiful, I was a little mad that he spent that much money on me, but wow. "It's so beautiful" I said. I leaned over and kissed him. "Thank-you Edward, I love you" I said. "I love you to Bella" he said. I kissed him again. "Alright Bella, we should stop kissing before we do something that nobody in this mall would like to see" he chuckled as he said it. "Here, let me put it on you" he said. I handed him the necklace and he put it around my neck. "Beautiful" he said. We kissed one last time before Alice and Jasper came out. We all left around 6, to go home for dinner. When we got home Charlie still wasn't there, Alice said that she wanted to make dinner for once and she had Jasper help her. Edward and I went upstairs. I shut the door behind us and saw that Edward was sitting on my bed. I smiled and he smirked at me. "Love?" he asked me. "Huh?" I said, as I sat next to him. "I love you" "I love you too" I said. And I kissed him ever so lightly, just to tease him. He tried to lean in to kiss me, but I pulled away. "Nope" I said. "But, I thought you loved me" he said trying to act sad. I giggled. I kissed him and then I ran out of the room. "Aww, come one Bella, that's not fair" he called after me. I went down the stairs and saw Charlie on the couch. Soon after I came downstairs, Edward came down. Charlie looked at us. "Dinners ready" Alice called from the kitchen. We all ate dinner, and then Edward and I got up to go to the store. "Where are you guys going?" Jasper asked us. "To the store real quick," "Oh" Then Alice ran up to me. "Can you get me a ummm……pregnancy test?" she said, but she whispered the last part. I just nodded then we left.

Edward and I walked in hand-in-hand. We got a couple things and I had to go find that thing for Alice. "Hey, umm…I'll be right back, I have to go get something" I said and I kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, Love" he said. I let go of his hand, and went to go find it. I walked down the aisles, then I saw it, I made a turn and picked up the first one I saw. I walked back to Edward, hiding it behind my back. "So watcha get?" he asked me. "Oh, umm, nothing really important" I said. We went and paid for everything, and since the store was near my house, we were walking back. About 5 minutes after we left the store, it was silent until Edward asked me something. "Bella, uhm, why'd you buy…..a uhhm, pregnancy test? Are you?" He trailed off. "No, umm….the box was pretty?" I said, and I was so bad at lying that it sounded like a question. He stopped and turned to me. "Bella, is it yours?" he asked me. "No, its not for me, I bought it for somebody and there name will be kept confidential." I said while I started walking away. He grabbed my hand and I looked at him. "Can we just drop it?" I asked. "Fine" Edward grumbled. We walked up to the house and Alice walked over to me. I handed her the bag when no one was looking, she ran upstairs. A minute or two later, Edward and I went upstairs. We were sitting on my bed, when my door flew open. It was Alice, she had pure shock all over her face. "Hey, Ali, what's up?" Edward asked her. "I'm pregnant" She squeaked out. "Oh my god" I said while getting up. I went to her and gave her a hug. We pulled away and Alice looked at Edward, so I looked back. He was laying on my bed, starring at the ceiling. "Edward?" Alice asked. He sat up, got off the bed and just pulled Alice into a hug. "your gonna be a great mom" he whispered to her. And with that, she left the room to go and tell Jasper. I shut the door behind her, and I turned to Edward. "Wow." was all I could say. "My sister is having a baby, oh jesus" he said. I went to go sit on my bed. Edward sat next to me. Then we heard Jasper yell. "We'rehavingababy!!!" Edward looked at me. "Don't worry, he always yells when he's overly excited, he's done that ever since he was a kid," I said. I giggled and Edward chuckled. Charlie found out, and he was okay with it, probably because Jasper has always had this thing to make you more comfortable in uncomfortable situation. A little bit later everybody went to bed.

…………**..The End Of The Week…………..**

Last night everybody was getting ready to leave in the morning. We all said bye to Charlie and we left. It's around 4:00pm now, and we were all back in our dorms. Edward and I were watching TV. The movie thing we were watching ended, so I got up and went to go get some water. I went and sat back down on the couch. "Hey Bella" he said. "hmm?" "Umm, Alice said that in a couple of days my parents are coming down to meet Jasper and you, they've already met Emmett, so yea." he said. "Okay," I leaned over and kissed him. "I'm gonna go get my mail" I said, while getting up. "Kay, well I'm gonna come with you" Edward said. "Kay," We closed the door, and walked hand-in-hand to the main building, where everybody's mail boxes are. We were almost there when I heard my name being called. "Bella?" Me and Edward turned around. I saw Angela and Jessica standing in a distance, they were my best friends from high school. "Angela? Jess?" I called. "Oh My God! BELLA!" They yelled excitedly. The next thing I knew I was being showered in hugs. "We've missed you so much" they said, while pulling away from the hug. "I know I've missed you guys too" I said. Then I saw them looking at Edward. "Oh yea, Angela, Jess, this is Edward, my boyfriend" I said. They looked kind of surprised, because they knew what happened with that whole…thing. "Hello, nice to meet you" Edward said. "Hi, its nice to meet you too" they both replied. "How long have you two been dating" Jess asked. "Since the beginning of the school year" Edward said. "Awww" they both said. Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back and gripped his hand a little tighter. "So, Bella, who are you rooming with?" Angela asked me. I heard Edward chuckle a little bit. "Take a guess" I said. Angela and Jess looked at me, then Edward, then me again. "Oh" Angela said. "So, how's Jasper and Emmett?" Angela asked. "Yea, how is Jasper, is he still single?" Jess asked. I giggled a little bit. Jessica had a thing for Jazz in high school, but he never liked her, so he had to politely decline when ever she asked him out. "There pretty good, nothing interesting has happened to Emmett but Jasper is gonna be a dad." I said. Edward looked at me. I whispered to him. "Its fine, they're not the type to spread rumors" and he just nodded. "Are you serious" Angela said. "Aww, well, I'm glad things worked out for him, who is it?" Jess said. I guess she got over him, I don't know. Then Edward spoke. "Umm, my sister, Alice" he said. "Ohh" they said. "Yea, you guys would like her she's really nice, and unfortunately for me, she loves shopping" I said. "Oh, that's wonderful" they said and they laughed a little. "Well, we've gotta go, but it was nice meeting you Edward, and great seeing you again Bella, we should hang out some time." Angela said. "Mhm" I said. Then they left. Edward and I continued walking. "That was nice seeing them again" I said. "Mhm, but I couldn't do this in front of them" I looked at Edward and then his lips brushed mine. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We walked to the main building and got our mail, then headed back to our dorm. When we got back to our dorm, I set the mail on the little table by the door. The rest of the day past quickly, and we went to bed.

The next morning we woke up and did all the morning stuff. The afternoon went by very fast and before I knew it was 11 o'clock at night. Edward and I went to go get dressed for bed, but I was having a little trouble. "Edward" I called. "What, Love?" he called back. "I can't find my pajama shirt, do you know where it is?" I said. "Hang on" he said. And then my door opened just a little bit. "Edward, I'm in my bra and shorts, it's fine" I said. Then my door opened all the way and he walked in. He was just in his boxers. I smiled and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. He smiled back at me and handed me one of his shirts. "Just use this" he said. I kissed him and then we started making out. We collided with the bed and he started kissing my neck. Then there was a knock on the door. I groaned. "I'll get it" I said. Edward got off me and tossed me his t-shirt. I slipped it on and walked to the door. I opened it. It was a couple, probably in their 30's or 40's. They starred at me. "Uhhm…" I said. I saw the man whisper to the lady and I heard her whisper back something like "No, this is it, she's wearing his t-shirt." I was really confused. They looked at me again. "Hi, are you Bella?" The lady asked me. "Yea.." I said. "Love? Who is it?" I heard Edward call. I turned around and saw him walking out of my room in his boxers and nothing else, in plain sight of whoever these people are at the door. Then Edward's face went blank. "Mom? Dad?" he said. Ohhh, so this was Carlisle and Esme. I turned back to them. "Oh, um…Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Do you want to come in?" I asked. "Yes why thank you dear, and call me Esme and him Carlisle." She said. His mom was so polite. They walked in and I shut the door. I saw them hug Edward then, Esme pulled me in for a hug, and Carlisle patted me on the shoulder. We all sat down and talked for awhile, and around 12:30 they said that they had to get back to their hotel. We said goodbye and locked the door. We walked into Edward's bedroom.

He shut his bedroom door and picked me up bridal style. Then he threw me on the bed. Then he jumped on it. We couldn't stop laughing, until I pushed him off the bed and he pulled me down with him. I landed on top of him. We starred into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, then Edward spoke. "I love you Bella" he said. "I love you too Edward" I said back. I lightly kissed him, then I got off him. I climbed back on his bed and pulled the covers over me. Then I leaned over, and looked off the edge of the bed. "I don't know about you, but I would love to go to bed with my lover" I said, while smiling at him. He got up and got on the bed. And now he was hovering over me. "Oh so, I'm your lover?" he said playfully. "You bet you're my lover" I said back to him. And I kissed him. Then I slightly pushed on his chest. "Oh, Sorry." He said and he got off me. "Its fine, but I'm just tired" I said. Then he put his arms around me and pulled the covers over us. "Goodnight, I love you Edward" I said. "I love you too Bella, Goodnight" he said and he kissed my forehead.

I woke up with Edward's arms around me, as always. I heard the phone ring so I untangled myself from Edward and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said. "Uhhh… is Edward there?" a all too perky girl voice said. It defenatly wasn't Alice or Rosalie because they don't sound like that and they would've called his cell. "Umm…who is this?" I asked. "Tanya" she replied. Who the hell is Tanya? "Do I have the wrong number?" she continued. "Uh no, why do you want Edward?" I said, very impolitely might I add. "oh, I'm uhh… I don't really think that's any of your business" she said. I just hung up the phone. Uggh! I stormed off into the bathroom to take a bath. I was in my bubble bath, which was very calming, but I was still pretty pissed. Then Edward knocked on the door. "Bella?" he said. I almost melted at his voice, but I was still mad. "What?" I hissed back. He opened the door slightly. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Whatever" He walked in and starred at me. I blushed, no Bella, don't blush your mad at him. He knelt down by the tub, so we were at eye level. "Love, what's wrong?" he said with concern in his voice. "Who's Tanya?" I asked, looking away from him. He groaned. "She's this girl, in high school my friends dared me to ask her out my Junior year, so I did. I hated her, and I still do. She used to be obsessive about me, then she stopped one day. I only went on one date with her, and she was never important. So I just forgot about her. Bella, if she calls again, I will block her number. I promise" he said to me. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just leaned in and met his lips with mine. I pulled away and he smiled. He smiled at me once more, then he got up and started walking away. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "To go change, why?" "Oh, I just thought that maybe, you know, you could join me" I said. He smirked at me, and he closed the door. I looked away so he could undress. Then I felt the water rise a little bit. I saw him sitting across from me. I smiled and he moved so that he was kind of hovering over me. He kissed me and I gladly kissed him back. One of his hands cupped my face, and the other was on my hips. I pulled him closer to me. Then I thought that I should turn off the water. "Edward…" I mumbled. "Hmm?" "The….Water…" "Oh" he said and he pulled away. He turned the water off and came back over to me. I starred into his emerald green eyes. "I love you Edward" I said. "I love you too Bella" he said. He kissed me again but I pulled away. "What?" he asked with a kind of hurt expression. "Can we umm….go in one of our rooms now?" I asked, as I blushed. He nodded and smiled at me. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waste. Then he held out a towel for me. I got out and walked into the towel and he wrapped it around me. Then he picked me up and carried me to hid room. He set me down so he could shut the door. I dropped my towel and he dropped his. And we collided with the bed.

We were both lying there, breathing heavy. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" I said. "We…should uh, get dressed before someone comes bye, I mean it is 2:00, so Alice might come over" I said. "yea, I forgot that she comes by everyday" he said. "Wait" "huh?" "My clothes, there in my room" I said. I didn't want to walk to my room like this. Someone could walk in. "Don't worry love, I'll go get you some" he said. Edward got dressed real quick and left to go get me some clothes. He came back and handed them to me. I got dressed and then I realized what I was wearing. I was wearing my pair of grey skinny jeans and a blue t-shirt. Edward told me awhile ago that this was his favorite outfit of mine. I looked at him and saw him give me his crooked smile. "Come on" he said. I started walking out of the room and Edward followed me. I really felt like listening to music, so I grabbed my laptop off the table and sat down on the couch. I opened up my itunes and pressed play and Right Round came on. I looked over at Edward and he was smirking at me. "What?" I asked him, while getting up. "Nothing" he said and he got up too. Then he turned me around. "Edward you know I don't dance" I said. "Bella, its easy, here I'll help you" he said and he pulled me close to him. He put his hands on my hips and I noticed that we weren't going to traditionally dance, and that was good because it does not work with this song. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, I smiled back. Then he started swaying hips and when it got to the down, down part we would go towards the floor. I giggled. And we were so absorbed in our dancing, that once again we didn't here the door open. "Oh, god" We turned and saw Alice and Rosalie standing there, and Rosalie had a bag of clothes with her. "Hey, Rose, your back" I said. And I pulled away from Edward and she came over and gave me a hug. "Wow, you guys have an interesting dance there" she said. The Alice spoke. "Well at least they were dancing and they weren't having sex on the couch Rose" Oh wow. I feel sorry for Alice. She walked in on Emmett and Rosalie. "okay well anyways Bella, go get some clothes for tonight, we're staying at Prego's dorm. Oh yea and Edward, Emmett and Jasper want you" Rosalie said. Alice shot her a glare when she said Prego. I went and got some clothes and I kissed Edward goodbye and we walked across the hall to Alice's dorm. After watching some movies it was dark out. "hey, lets play truth or dare" Alice said. "Fine" Me and Rose grumbled. Alice always wanted to play that.

We sat in a semi-circle thing. "So Rose, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked her. "truth" she said. "okay, did you and Emmett _ever_ go outside when you were in Hawaii?" Rosalie blushed and she answered yes. Then she turned to me. "Bella, Truth or Dare?" I chose truth because I didn't want to do some stupid dare. "Kay, have you and Edward done it yet?" she asked. Alice let out a laugh and I was blushing. _a lot_. I just nodded. "really?" she asked. "yes" "Was he a gentleman about it? I mean like he didn't pressure you?" she said. "yes, Rosalie, he was a gentleman about it" I said and we all started giggling and laughing. When we finally went to bed, I felt a little lonely with out Edward holding me.

"BELLA! ROSE!" I heard Alice yell. It was so pleasant to wake up this way with Alice. I sat up, still very tired and I looked across the room. And saw a sleeping soundly Rosalie. I walked over to her and said "Rose, Emmett's here" then her eyes fluttered open. "huh?" she said. "Nothing" me and Alice said. When I went back to my dorm, Edward wasn't there but he left me a note.

_Love,_

_I hope you had fun with Alice and Rosalie. I ran to the store real quick, I'll be back soon. I love you, with all my heart._

_-Edward_

I smiled to myself. I decided to clean my room to pass the time.

**So ummm…. I do not feel good, but I still typed this. This is the longest chapter I have ever typed. Well anyways please review. Add to your favorites story list. Add to your alert thing. Add it to whatever. Lol**

**-Sara Lee**


	6. Sorry another AN, please read it

Hello, everybody, sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I just wanted to tell you that I am still writing Chapter 5, but trust me, it will be worth the wait. I'm also writing a new story, the first chapter should be posted by at least the weekend. There is only one problem though, I can't think of a story title for my new story. If you want to know what its about and if you have an idea for a title please message me. =]

Well, I'll try to get chapter 5 up soon. Thank-you for reading! =]

-Obsessive-Cullen-Disorder


	7. Im Sorry, Please Don't Kill Me!

Im soo sorry, please don't kill me! I wrote all of chapter 5 in my journal, but now I can't find my journal! =[ im soooooo sorry times 19956468456131231564987511699978716546 and beyond! I'm starting to rewrite chapter 5 so it might be next week when I update this story. Oh and read my other story Forever. It has a really sucky summery because I didn't know how to sum it up. But yeah, but please don't kill me. I'll try and get it up as soon as I can! =]

-Sara


	8. Chapter 5: Phone Calls

**I'm soooo soo so so sorry times like 999321841418181891,18115481651,815189165189,165481651,9816 billion trillion times. I know that this is really short, and I mean its like really, really, **_**really, **_**short, but I needed to just put this because I will make it up in chapter 6. And its summer, I got out of school like a week ago, so I will be updating in all my stories more often, hopefully. And my brother is here for a couple weeks and he keeps calling schizophrenic because while I was typing this, I was talking to myself. Anways here you go.**

**Chapter 5:** Phone Calls

**Song:** Spinning by Jack's Mannequin

**EPOV**

I heard my phone ring in my pocket as I was driving back to the dorm. I grabbed it and pressed the little green button. "Hello?" I said. "Edward! Did you get it?" Alice said. "Yes, Alice, but what if it's…" I said but she cut me off, like she normally does. "Edward, it's not too early, everyone agrees with what your doing, even Emmett and Jasper, and you know how they are, go for it, you guys are ready" she said. I heard Jasper yell in the back round. "Yeah, dude, go for it" I chuckled. "Good luck" Alice said and then she hung up on me. I put my phone back into my pocket. I parked my Volvo and got out. I walked the steps up to my dorm and when I got inside I shut the door behind me. "Bella?!" I called. "Yeah?" she called back and she came out of her room in black shorts, my t-shirt, and the necklace that I had bought her was around her neck. She came over and hugged me, then she leaned up and kissed me. I kissed her back then pulled away. I held her at half an arm's length away. "Bella," I started saying. I got down on one knee and pulled out the box. "Isabella Marie Swan," I said. As I started to opened the box. "I promise to love you forever---every single day of forever, Will you marry me?" I said. I looked up at her, and she was smiling. "Yes. Yes, yes Yes!" she said. I stood up and slid the ring on her finger. She hugged me and then she pulled away and kissed me.


	9. Website

I made a website to post authors notes on there and stuff. so yeah. go there to check when there will be updates from now on.

Oh yeah Mikiala, there are songs on there, that your mom would probably not let you listen to cuz the say the f word in it so yeah turn of your sound when you go here.

Alright now this is for my retard cousin mikiala. (no offense Team Jacob, lol) Who can't acess the website I made. It's mystuffsavedcolorfulcrayons(.)Webs(.)Com

Just delete the ( )

Anyways. So how do you like the CD?

Lol

Well anyways bye bye! :D

-Sara


End file.
